


Guilty

by Soul4Sale



Series: I Never Felt So At Home [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Modern AU, Dom!Anders, Dom/sub relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sub!Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders knew something was up the second he stepped foot near the apartment door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> So… I’ve been kind of down, haven’t really been able to write much at all for a week or so… I’ve been considering tossing Ethan as a character again, for reasons, and for others, I decided to try and keep him. Again. So, I’m needing some fluff and maybe a little punishment with him. oUo On to the story!

The sun drew nearer and nearer to Kirkwall’s rooftops as it sunk lower into the sky, threatening to leave everything in darkness. Anders was grateful to finally make his way home, walking the short distance from the bus stop to the lavish apartment he shared with Ethan with only a slight bit of wariness in his steps. Walking up to the door, he fished his keys out of his bag, getting ready to slip it in the door before it opened right before his tired eyes. 

“Ah, love, I’m so glad you’re home!” Ethan nearly drug him into a tight embrace, knocking him slightly unstable before he finally returned it. 

“It’s good to see you, too, Rosehip. With this kind of welcome, you’d think I’d been off to war.” The carrot-top chuckled when he was released, only to be ushered inside. Keys deposited in the bowl on the table in the entryway, bag hung on the hook with his coat, and he was all but rushed right past the kitchen and to the bedroom. With Ethan’s usual libido, he figured he knew where this was going, but he was rather shocked to find out that, instead, that his usual work station at the desk had been set up and he was being placed in his chair before he knew it. “Kitten, what’s going on?” 

“Well… I thought maybe tonight I could make dinner, while you finish your dictations… And then we could eat and spend the rest of the night together?” There was a slight undertone of shrillness in the blonde’s voice that made the elder male raise a brow.

“You’re acting odd, Ethan. Do you think you can make stir-fry without my help?” He’d been thinking of that delicious sauce they’d picked, the hot, crisp vegetables and soft chicken all day. That stir-fry was on his mind almost as much as the pretty blonde that would likely ask to be his bowl, if he wasn’t careful.

“I’m a full-grown man, I’m sure I can figure out… Something.” The grin on his face as he handed the other his little voice recorder and a pen was almost giving away his nervousness, and he disappeared from the room shortly after. Truth be told, Ethan Hawke was not a man who knew how to cook very well. His mother and father had usually insisted on cooking, and if it was just himself and the twins, they ate cereal or Hot Pockets, anything so that Ethan didn’t have to put a whole lot of effort into something he knew he wasn’t that great at.

But when he got to the kitchen, he nearly panicked. He knew how much Anders looked forward to the meals he decided he would make in the morning, and the fact that, earlier in the day, he… He and _Varric_... And Isabela. Okay, so he’d had a few friends over, and they’d been hungry (Ethan had thoroughly bench-pressed Varric for nearly fifteen minutes, and did one-armed push-ups with Isabela on his back), and he decided to let them make the chicken. There wouldn’t have been any harm in it, if he hadn’t forgotten that they’d made the extra chicken he had been thinking about, at the time, earlier in the week. Anders really made a _killer_ chicken pesto. 

Taking a deep breath, he started up stove top, setting the wok on it chewing his lip a little, putting some oil in and and hoping that would sort itself out. Vegetables, that was what he needed, and those stiff noodles that Anders insisted on… And that sauce, some kind of fiery teriyaki that they had found and agreed upon. Even as he gathered the ingredients, however, he knew that Anders was a stickler for having protein in the meal, and it wasn’t like he had many options, here. 

The doctor rose a brow as he heard a yelp from the kitchen, blinking away from his work and starting to stand.

“Ethan? Rosehip, are you sure you don’t need help?” Concern edged his voice, his brows drawn in and a frown on his lips as he decided to start through the short hallway to check on him.

“No! No, love, I promise, I’m fine. I, uh… The oil’s really hot and it popped… On my face!” Yeah, that was a perfect cover. 

“...If you’re sure…” The sentiment was there, if nothing else, that Ethan wanted to take care of _him_ , for once. Whenever they met with Ethan’s family, his brother and uncle had not shied away from calling him the blonde’s ‘sugar daddy’, on multiple occasions. Of course, Bethany always lamented that she wouldn’t find a man as great as Anders, and that Ethan better keep him, and Leandra was always a peach. It was nice to think that, maybe, someone had impressed the need on him that sometimes even his cat-loving boyfriend liked to be pampered, too, even if he’d be chasing away a stomach ache, later. 

It wasn’t until he watched Ethan walk into the room with a defeated look on his face, slowly falling to his knees and slinking over to put his head in his lap, that Anders knew something was up. The little sweetheart kissed at his fingertips, nuzzled his hands and thigh, kissed at his stomach and smiled up at him, though he looked a little too guilty to really mean any of it.

“Alright, Ethan, out with it, love.” He began, petting through the silky locks that often called this same action from him, “I know you’ve done something. Did you burn the wok?”

“Erm… N-no, actually.” Well, the look of relief on Anders’ face was nice, and maybe he was relieved enough that he wouldn’t be _too_ upset… “Varric, Isabela and I ate the chicken for the stir-fry.” He blurted, gulping slightly when he felt those fingers stiffen and grip slightly, making him wince. 

“ _Ethan_.” Oh, that tone and the use of his real name were _never_ a good combination, “You _knew_ that chicken was for the stir-fry tonight. I remember telling you that for the last four days. When did it slip your mind?” His hand was back to petting, albeit a little stiffly, letting the naughty younger man know he was still in trouble, even if his lover was busy staring at the desk, chin resting on his fist. 

“I… I thought we still had some extra chicken, but… I guess we ate that already. I wasn’t thinking,” Throwing a rather irresistible pout up at his lover, those aquamarine eyes large and pleading, possibly tearful, focusing on him. “I didn’t mean to use it…”

“And why didn’t you just tell me when I walked through the door? I know you’ve known, you’ve acted strange ever since I arrived.” 

“I… Er… Well…” Floundering for a moment, he looked down and worried his hands into the nice, black slacks that the elder man wore, “I figured you’d be disappointed.”

“I’m a little more disappointed that you didn’t just tell me.” Gripping the younger’s stubbled jaw in a strong hand, he forced Ethan to look him in the eye, steeling himself as much as he could against that _look_. “Rosehip, you know I love you, don’t you?” The eager nodding nearly jostled the bulkier man out of his grip, “Then you know why you must be punished. We’ll just get takeout for dinner, tonight. But afterward, we’re not having sex.”

“What? No, I promise I’ll--”

“Ethan, hush.” Placing his fingers gently on the other’s lips, he smiled, “If you can do your other chores without complaining, perhaps I could give you a little something as a reward. But you need to be on your best behavior.” Once more, the pretty blonde before him nodded enthusiastically, grinning and making all kinds of promises that were sort of jumbled. “Now, what do you want for dinner?”

With a slant to his eyes and a curious look, Ethan paused before speaking, “What do _you_ want, Kitty-Cat?” The amused smile he earned as Anders seated himself more comfortably in his chair, tenting his hands and resting his nose against them.

“Mm… I was thinking, perhaps, we could call up that Orlesian place that delivers, what do you think?” It was worth it to see the look on his lover’s face at the mere thought of that particular restaurant. He hadn’t known what something was, only to order it and find out that it was some kind of liver, snails and some other not-so-appetizing things. 

“I-if… That’s where you want to go.” He offered, holding back a little gag. The laugh that left Anders was full and deep, and he shook his head.

“No, Rosehip, I know you’ve been thinking about that Rivaini place down the street probably since lunchtime. So, we’ll order from there. Go fetch the menu and your phone.” Rising slowly and rushing to do as he was told, the blonde left his elder lover with a smirk. He had to admit, Ethan couldn’t have possibly looked better doing all of this. He’d already earned his reward, but for the sake of impressing the lesson on the impulsive young man, well, he’d keep up an air of disappointment and anger for his benefit.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow… I honestly didn’t expect for this to be so long. xD Nearly four full pages… I think it sort of got away from me, but that’s alright. I really needed some cuteness with these two. On to the next story!


End file.
